Gas cooking appliances, particularly barbecues, with at least one signaling device that allows emitting an alarm signal warning the user when the flame of any of the gas burners of the cooking appliance has accidentally gone out, are known in the prior art.
EP1818618 A2 discloses a gas cooking appliance with at least one gas burner, at least one control device comprising a gas regulating valve regulating the gas burner, a knob controlling the opening ON and closing OFF of the valve, and a position sensor detecting the ON-OFF position of the knob, and at least one signaling device comprising a light signal source that emits an alarm signal when the knob is in the ON position and the flame of the at least one gas burner has gone out.